


yuguht

by eschendoldawet



Category: 6vv66v
Genre: F/M, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschendoldawet/pseuds/eschendoldawet
Relationships: jof





	yuguht

As you sleep softly next to me, i hope you never belong to anyone else.

"Even if i end up with someone else in the end, you're still the person i'm gonna tell my kids about.."

"When i become a famous author in the future, i'm gonna wrote about us. And the happy ending we never had"

"I'll miss walking you home, if only i knew that was the last, i'd walk slower." 

"If i had know that was our last hug, i'd hug you tighter and longer."

"It's hard to be strangers with you again. I was really scared to lose you, but i just did. You are someone i love most, yet someone i lost." 

"It's just sad how we started from strangers and ended the same way."

He said goodbye at exactly 11:11 PM when i wished for him to stay.

"I hope the parallel universe exist, so that we can continue our story with happy ending."

"We're not tied of each other, we just ran out of love." Said the one who's beside me for through everything for almost 3 years.

"I used to plan everything when it came to us, but i never planned for this to happen."

"I will soon forget the color of your eyes and you'll forget mine."

"Tomorrow i may not be here, but always keep in mind, my heart will always be yours, this lifetime and the next."  
That night, he reunited with God.

"I wanted to be the person you're scared to lose, not the person you're gonna lose."

"After we broke up, i gained a lot but the one i lost was more than a lot."

"Maybe we were never meant for each other.. but that doesn't mean i love you any less."

"i did found someone new but i still fall asleep to the thought of you."

"Don't be sorry. I don't regret the time i spent loving you."

"You're not just a part of my life, you're my whole life. You don't need a place in my heart, you own my heart. And i am yours."

"We are meant for each other. maybe not right now, but one day, we can be together."

“We knew it was gonna happen, now it did. it was great while it lasted, everyone will know who you are. i’ll remember it like it was yesterday.”

“We had one hell of a love story didn’t we.”

“You deserve someone better than me."

“I thought you were my better"

he reached out for a hug goodbye. we cried. i left.

"I’m sorry i was your soulmate but you weren’t mine."

“Maybe it’s supposed to be us in the end. But it’s not supposed to be us right now”

"I told you this was all going to go up in flames."

He smiled with tears in his eyes

"But don't you like fire?"

“You’re my person, this can’t be the end”

“Then how come it is"

Every moment feels like the first day we've met. I already found my home.

"Our book is already closed. See you in sequel."

"Well then, the sun has set. See you."

"Meeting you was a dream and i need to wake up."

"Thank you for writing this chapter with me."

"The story continues, but our chapter end here."

"Let's now rest and dream with someone else."

"Every story has an ending... We've passed a lot or chapter, sadly... We have to past more chapter seperately."

"You have a brain that works like a computer, but can't think straight when it comes to him , right?"


End file.
